The present invention relates to a watch which has been specifically designed for sailing races.
A lot of watch assemblies are already known which, in addition to a conventional function of indicating the time, are also provided with other additional elements for indicating data relating to different sports.
However, at present there is not available a watch assembly specifically adapted to provide data relating to sailing races.